The Hidden Truth
by Hero541
Summary: Diamond Tiara has always been considered a brat and a snob. Ponies don't look beyond her outward appearance though, and see the pain and loneliness behind her eyes. Her life is far from perfect, and she knows the hidden truth of what it's like to be her.


The Hidden Truth by Hero541

* * *

The Hidden Truth

The Hidden Truth

_By Hero541_

She ran home as fast as she could, covered in ink splatters which were rapidly mixing with the tears that fell from her eyes. They'd all just laughed at her after it was all said and done, making her feelings of loneliness and disappointment return in full force. If only Silver Spoon hadn't refused to join the newspaper staff, maybe she'd have actually had some support in this whole matter...

Diamond Tiara rushed towards her giant home, galloping in as fast as she could and slamming the door behind her. The echo of the sound reverberated throughout the empty household, a sound that the little pink filly was more than used to at this point. Once inside, she collapsed to the floor and continued to sob and wail, pressing her hooves up to her eyes and causing some ink from the printing press to settle on her eyelids.

She had been so excited to become the editor-in-chief for the Foal Free Press, wanting more than anything to take the down on its luck paper and make it something Ponyville School could be proud of. And she did just that, making it more popular than even the regular Ponyville Express that circulated around town! She felt important, even loved when she watched everypony in the town take and read the paper that she headed up. Several ponies had even congratulated her on some articles, saying that they were the best and funniest they had ever read!

However, she hadn't really expected Featherweight to cover almost literally everything like he did. Nor could she have expected Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo to create such good articles to accompany what he had photographed! What else was she to do? She had no control over what they wrote, just what went to press. If they just so happened to bring forward an article that was interesting and well written that made other ponies look bad, then it was hardly her fault that it was all she had to run!

After a few minutes more of sitting there, she finally managed to calm down enough to make her way up the large spiral staircase to the bathroom. There, she filled the tub up with water and climbed in, sinking in low in the warm water, just like she was sinking deeper and deeper into sadness that she was no stranger to. She felt her eyes begin to water again as she played the scene over in her mind, all those ponies laughing at her, reminding her that she'd just lost the respect and admiration that was so lacking in her own life.

Silver Spoon had refused to be a part of the paper along with Diamond Tiara, saying that no self-respecting pony would be involved in such a dead end project like that. Diamond Tiara tried to get her to see that it could be saved and that it may even be a little bit fun, if Silver would just give it a shot. The gray filly still refused, and that angered Diamond like no other. She called Silver a worthless friend and said that as long as she was in charge of the Foal Free Press that she wouldn't speak to her or associate with her in any way.

Right now, she was regretting those words heavily. She needed Silver Spoon more than anypony ever before. Silver was her only friend, the one pony who could make her feel like she was loved at all. Perhaps tomorrow she would try to talk to her again, get her back as a friend and pretend like that whole thing never happened. After all, that's what she'd done after her cutecenera, though she could tell that Silver reluctantly forgave her for her harsh words.

After Diamond Tiara had completely cleaned all the ink off her fur, mane, and tail, she drained the tub and slowly made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Her hoofsteps echoed all throughout the large home which was almost completely devoid of life at the moment, save for the filly. Maybe, if she was lucky, her father would actually be able to come home tonight, provided he was back from another business trip. Her heart fell as she entered the lavish kitchen and she saw the note on the fridge door for her.

_Diamond Tiara,_

_Must be in Canterlot for the next few days again for meetings with business partners. There's some bits on the counter if you'd like to order out at some point. I'll see you in a few days._

_Your Father, Filthy Rich_

"Why do you have to be gone so much, Daddy?" she asked to the room, looking at the note with watery eyes, "Do you even know how lonely I am?"

It was the same almost every night now. Her father was away on business to Canterlot or Manehatten or... wherever else in Equestria he had to be for business. Every time, Diamond Tiara would be left all alone in this big house, needing to essentially fend for herself and simply wait out the days till she could see her father again. His business trips had even impeded him from coming to her cutecenera celebration, a celebration that only served to make her feel completely demoralized. If only her mother was still around. She'd have gladly been there for her...

The filly opened up the fridge and reached up for the milk. She grabbed it and took it over to the table, setting it down and making her way over to the cupboard for a bowl and spoon. As she grabbed the bowl, another one slipped and fell to the floor, smashing upon impact and filling the open air with the sound of breaking porcelain. Like every other sound now, it echoed all around the empty house, reminding Diamond Tiara that she truly was alone.

"Alone..." she said out loud as she stared at the broken bowl, "Is that all I'm gonna be?"

After cleaning up the broken bowl and grabbing a spoon and some cereal, she sat down at the table and attempted to eat something. However, each bite she took only seemed more and more bland and unappetizing. Eventually, she became tired of trying to eat and instead poured the rest down the sink and put away all her utensils. She then trudged upstairs to her room to simply lay there and wait for sleep to take her away from all her pain and frustration.

"Diamond Tiara is nothing more than a spoiled little brat."

"She's so ungrateful for all she has!"

"How can one little filly be so rude?"

The voices of Ponyville's denizens always said that about her. They see the way she acts and judge her accordingly. Though she knew her attitude towards others wasn't the best, she wasn't that way by nature. Nopony looked beyond what they saw for a plausible explanation as to her actions. They just stand and judge her, seemingly never wanting to find any reason for her being the way she is.

_They'll never see it_ she thought as she entered her room and made for her large, soft bed _They'll never know the truth, that I hate being that way, being so rude and cruel..._

From the first day at school, all eyes were on her, expecting her to be a certain way. Her family was very rich, and she was supposed to act accordingly to that wealth and power. No respect could be garnered from her being just an average filly, so she had to seek that respect through fear of retribution from her or the power her family possessed. In truth, all the threats she'd ever made to make someone pay for their actions towards her could never come to fruition. She may not like somepony, but she would never have the gall to actually carry out one of her decrees of retribution. She had almost no confidence in herself to be able to do anything to anypony.

Many others would point out how she's so rude to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They look at the way she treats them and see nothing but a blind hatred that is unjustified. The reality was, Diamond Tiara didn't hate the three adventurous fillies. In fact, the only feelings she felt towards them was jealousy. They all get to experience the thrill of searching for their true purpose in life and find their cutie marks, while she's stuck with a cryptic mark on her flank that she couldn't possibly begin to understand the meaning of, let alone how to act upon it.

The one thing this little pink filly truly suffered from was a horribly lonely life, one which filled her with cynicism and a feeling of lovelessness. All she wanted, for once, was for somepony to come along and accept her, be her friend and help her to be happy again. Now, however, she was still lonely, and it seemed like nothing would help that. She continued to cry on her bed, staining it all over with her tears of sadness, till sleep wrapped her up in its warm embrace and carried her to a place where her family was whole, and she could feel what it was to be loved and cared for. _Maybe one day, these dreams can come true_ she thought as she slipped away, heading into her wonderful world.


End file.
